Currently, stack based architectures are used to perform a multitude of functions. A stackable multi-board architecture includes a collection of individually designed hardware boards, such as printed circuit boards, on which a variety of electrical components can be arranged in an electrical circuit. Each hardware board in a stack of boards is capable of performing one or more discrete tasks and the plurality of hardware boards in the stack of boards are electrically coupled to one another using buses. Once the hardware boards are coupled together, the resulting stack of boards is capable of performing one or more functions based on the discrete tasks of the individual hardware boards.
For example, a compact modular wireless sensor platform can be formed by coupling together a sensor board, a processor board, a wireless communication board, and a power regulation board.